halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
OPERATION: WHITEOUT
Objective This mission was authorized by ONI's Admiral Margaret Parangosky. The objective was to neutralize Theodore Arwen commander of a small Rebel faction on harvest trying to gain access to a Fury Tactical Nuclear Weapon. Mission Rundown Dropped in by pelican 2 miles out from the rebel compound, Hunter-003 made his way there by foot. Once he had arrived he started surveying the area and the guards patrol patterns. Only having one entry and exit Hunter knew that it was going to be hard getting in and out without being spotted, however after an hour or so of surveying and analyzing the base it would become quite clear that the Rebels were transporting some sort of cargo due the frequent arrival and departure of Cargo trucks. Hunter decided that was both his way in and out of the compound. To be able to get into the compound unseen he would have to board a transport truck, doing this while the truck was moving would be possible but doing it without being spotted by rebels would be unlikely, so Hunter decided to intercept a truck by blocking off the only road that leads into the compound with a few heavy tree trunks. Sometime later a truck arrived at Hunters area of blocked off road, with a look of confusion the driver got out to remove the debris while Hunter smuggled himself into a large empty container in the back of the truck. A short time later Hunter would hear a rebel guard directing the driver to park his truck in loading bay 04 where it would be loaded with weapons in twenty minutes. After taking few more twists and turns the truck reached it's loading bay meaning Hunter had arrived, the base itself was very well structured making it easy to find the whereabouts of the command center where his target would most likely be found. With no guards posted inside the base Hunter could make his way to the Rebel Command Center with ease. Once Hunter had arrived at the Rebel Command Center he snuck his way into the targets office where the target and potentially his first lieutenant were talking, once Hunter had planned out how he would approach the situation not originally planning for a witness to be with the target. He took one decisive breath and jumped up from around the corner stabbing The witness who could of potentially been another high ranking rebel in the throat severing his spine and killing him instantly, the target was so shocked that he froze for a moment in fear, Hunter took advantage of this brief moment and subdued him with a gentle neck choke. Hunter then smothered the target with the deceased rebels blood making him look like a traitor. After setting up the murder for the witness Hunter prepared to stage a suicide for his initial target. Hunter picked the target up and stood over the victim, Hunter then pulled out Theodore's personal sidearm from his holster and discharged one round into his temple. After successfully escaping without being scene he was picked up by an ONI pelican and returned to base for a debrief. Mission Aftermath After the death of Theodore Arwen the rebel faction disbanded and most of its fighters moved on to fight with other Insurrectionists.